Policy of Life
by i.paint.the.sky
Summary: Written for the fe100 community at LiveJournal, theme 4  A Faithful Knight.  What happened that night when Kent and Fiora met to discuss a policy limiting malefemale interaction?  Oneshot.


Title: Policy of Life Author: The Cleric 007  
Fandom: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken  
Focus Characters and/or Pairings: Kent/Fiora  
Rating: PG-13 (because Kent and Fiora wouldn't appreciate anything higher P)  
Theme: #4 - A Faithful Knight  
Disclaimer: Surprise, surprise, I do not own Fire Emblem. Unless someone wants to sell it to me for like, a penny. I can afford that!  
Summary: What happened that night when Kent and Fiora met to discuss a policy limiting male/female interaction?  
Notes: Idea for the rather disjointed "PG-13 SEXXOR" scene from the only good part of _Brave New World _(anyone who has read it will know what scene I'm talking about P). Special thanks to Rosa for beta-ing

* * *

Kent moved hurriedly through his tent, making preparations. He had a fair amount of time before Fiora was expected to arrive, yet he wanted to be sure everything was perfect and besides, loafing was not in his nature.

He had set up a make-shift table from one of the crates used to store the army's rations. It wasn't overly attractive, but it would serve it's purpose. He was glancing around the room, searching for something to use as a chair, when his eyes landed on his tentmate's bedroll. It was unmade, as always; Sain was never one to care for tidiness. He did, however, often get cold in the night. And thus had an extra blanket, not too thin but enough for some added warmth. And just the right size to act as an adequate tablecloth.

'Surely he won't mind if I borrow it,' Kent thought as he picked the blanket up, shaking it twice to knock out any dirt. 'And I'll have it back well before when he's set to return, Fiora and I won't be very long tonight.'

Once the crate had been covered, the blanket evened out on all sides, he set up two stools, borrowed from Merlinus, on opposite sides. A piece of blank parchment was placed in the middle of the table, with a quill and ink along side it.

'I do hope she can read. I'm sure she can, she's very intelligent after all. But even if she can't, I will be here, so it does not matter.'

He glanced around the room, looking for anything else out of order. Everything looked proper…except for Sain's bed. With a sigh, Kent went over and fixed it up nicely. Then he shifted it to lie parallel to his own, which was already lined up with the table.

He still had another half hour in which to make everything in this tent perfectly straight and square.

* * *

Fiora walked calmly through the encampment, only stopping to ensure that the clean shift she had put on after the day's fighting was hanging properly. It would not do to have her looking less than put together for the meeting with Kent. Not that appearance was that important in the scheme of things, but it certainly did help.

She arrived at Kent's tent exactly when expected. He had been waiting for her at the flap, which he closed behind him as they both entered. She was relieved, though not surprised, to see that Kent's partner, the insufferable Sain, was not there. Fiora was sick of defending herself from the would-be-champion

'Why can't he be more like Kent?' she had often wondered, unable to understand how the two managed to stand each other's company at all, let alone be such close friends. 'Sain is one of the people who is most at fault for this problem which we shall endeavour to correct tonight.'

She went and took her seat by the table which Kent had set up, as he waited for her before sitting down on the other side. She reached towards the paper, ready to start writing things down, and found herself meeting flesh rather than parchment.

"Oh!" she said, pulling her hand back. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry. You may write, if you so desire."

"Thank you."

She moved the paper in front of her, picked up the quill and placed it in the ink. Soon black letters covered the page.

"We should have a clause about…oh no, we should have put that in here, with the discussion of eating etiquette."

"Well, perhaps we can insert it in there too."

"I don't think there's enough room."

"Well, if we worded it concisely."

"Maybe…it would be pushing it. Just look at how small of a space we have to work in."

"Actually…I can't really see it very well."

Fiora looked over at Kent as he sat, straining to read the text upside-down. "Well, why don't you move over this way, so you can see better?"

"You don't mind?"

"Of course not. Why should I mind? It's not like we are immoral people just waiting for an excuse to…you know."

"No, certainly not. Very well, moving would seem the logical course of action."

He stood up and moved his stool over besides hers. "Where is this section?" he asked after taking his seat again.

"Right here," she replied, moving her hand to show the place. "Now, there's room for maybe two sentences, possibly three, before it becomes just a mess."

"Yes, I can see that much better now. Does it have to go there?"

"What other place could it be put?"

"Well, how about up here…" Kent trailed off as his hand once again came into contact with Fiora's.

She drew back from the contact, but not completely. She turned her eyes away from the paper, moving to look at her companion.

His heart was racing, blood pounding in his ears. He knew he should look away, but he couldn't. It would be so simple to just pull back again and finish the policy, to forget that this moment had ever happened. But he didn't want to.

Her lips were dry but she didn't dare remedy that, afraid of what such an action might lead to. She had always prided herself on never getting into a situation like this, of always being professional. Now she began to wonder what she had missed.

He had to remember to breath, trying to keep himself from gasping. Slowly, he moved his hand up along her arm, from the tip of her fingers to the curve of her shoulder. She was still beneath his touch, not aiding him, but not hindering either.

Her eyelids drifted down as she revelled in the touch. And she knew that there was no going back now. She opened her eyes to look at him, then slowly, but without hesitation, moved her body towards him.

The touch of her lips on his was such a different sensation than any he had experienced before. It was indescribable. It was perfect.

She reached up to touch him, fingers weaving through hair. She pressed forward even more, causing the stool beneath to go tumbling away.

His arms wrapped around her body, making sure she didn't fall.

She had never felt so safe then now, wrapped up in his arms.

He started to stand up, she followed. They tried to keep the contact, but it didn't always work.

She lay down on the bed, pulling him down over her. A hand glided down her body, until it met the skin of her leg. She gasped.

His body was on fire, or so it seemed. His mind however kept saying to stop. This wasn't like him, this was immoral.  
He tuned it out.

* * *

The next evening she ran into him, as she knew would eventually happen. The army wasn't that large and she wasn't truly avoiding him either. Well, at least not much.

"Kent."

"Fiora."

"I..."

"You..."

She stared into his eyes, trying to force the words she had rehearsed to come out, but couldn't. "...Forgive me," she stammered finally, turning away from his eyes, so bright with emotion. All her life she had always known what she should do...but now she didn't.

"No, it is I who should apologize..." he said, his voice filled with what she thought to be confusion. Possibly, she couldn't tell anything for sure now.

"I..."

"We...Why don't you go first?"

She opened her mouth, but once again words failed. "No, please, you first," was all she could force out, then braced herself for what was to come.

"Well, then... Fiora, please stay with me. When you are near, I feel as if I fight more bravely, more keenly... I think we would fight well together... What do you say?"

She almost collapsed with relief. Turning around, she faced him once again, beaming. "Actually... I came to ask you the same thing..."

"Really?"

The joy in his face was easily the most wonderful thing she had ever seen.

"Yes. It's strange, isn't it? I feel as if we have known each other from birth."

"Fiora... I must ask you one more thing. When this battle ends, if we both still live..."

She quickly cut him off, not wanting to think either of promising to stay alive or failing to keep that promise. "Please...say no more. I...already know what you will ask... Of course. I feel the same way."

"Really? I am glad... But...about that policy I suggested... What should we do?"

Fiora blushed slightly, though she did have to laugh at how the policy had ended up. "Well... Perhaps... It can wait..."

Kent smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, as she leaned her head against him. Perhaps this wasn't as immoral as they had both always believed it to be. Perhaps, rather than being a lower lifestyle, it was the only way to fully live.

* * *


End file.
